1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reproduction system and a content reproduction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a content reproduction apparatus that reproduces content such as a broadcast program and a DVD is equipped with a parental control function, referred as to a parental lock, by which a parent restricts content that his/her child may watch, for example, in order to make it impossible for his/her child to freely watch an x-rated program or the like (see JP-A-H9-37168, JP-A-2000-175117, JP-A-2002-335488, JP-A-2005-340972 and JP-A-2008-77442, for example).
For example, parental control information is attached by a broadcaster or the like to an x-rated program or the like that a parent does not probably want his/her child to watch. And when the above parental lock function is enabled on a content reproduction apparatus, the content reproduction apparatus does not display content to which the parental control information is attached (hereafter, referred as to “parental controlled content”) in displaying reproducible content and avoids being instructed to reproduce parental controlled content. Further, the content reproduction apparatus restricts reproduction of parental controlled content in such a manner that, when the content reproduction apparatus is instructed to display parental controlled content, the content reproduction apparatus requests for input of a passcode which is previously set by an administrator such as a parent, and displays the parental controlled content only when the passcode is verified.